1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for fixedly attaching a structural member with respect to a rigid aperture, which support is formed from a single bracket, and an attaching method utilizing such a single bracket. More particularly, it relates to such a single bracket support and method which is especially adapted for use in repairing otherwise structurally sound wood fences having fence posts originally set in concrete or in rigid soil that have rotted below ground level, and for similar applications.
In my parent application, an assembly and method for attaching structural members with respect to an aperture, utilizing a pair of brackets for each fence post or other structural member is described. It has been discovered that certain embodiments of the brackets there described may be used singly, without an opposing bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of metal sleeves and similar members have been used to support poles, fence posts and the like in the ground. Examples of such prior art, sleeves and brackets are of record in my above-identified parent application. For example, Wiley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,770, issued Dec. 9, 1930, discloses a sleeving assembly for joining two sound portion of a pole separated by a rotten portion using a plurality of interlocking corrugated strips. That assembly entirely surrounds a pole with which it is used. The corrugations in that assembly compensate for slight changes in pole diameter. Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 94,195 discloses a fence post sleeve terminating in a wedge shaped bottom, so that it may be easily driven into the ground for use. These and other prior art structures have not achieved wide application in the repair of rotted fence posts. A need therefore remains for further improvement in support brackets and support methods utilizing such brackets.